phantom_of_infernofandomcom-20200214-history
Ein
Ein is the 1st Phantom of Inferno. Her given name is Eren. She is voiced by Kosuke Okano in the game, Omi Minami (Japanese) and Mela Lee (English) in the OVA and Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) and Lindsay Seidel (English) in the anime. History Ein has no memories of her past. In the Phantom OVA, Ein has a unnamed older brother and is suggested that the village she grew up in was massacred. She was then sold to a brothel where she eventually met Scythe Master. Ein became Scythe Master's first experiment Ein. Her training was said to have taken around three years. She became the first Phantom of inferno and served the organization for over six month's before the start of the game. Appearance Ein is a young girl around the age of 14. She has short black boyish hair and two side bangs that have a wave-like style that hits her cheek bones on her face. Her hair grows up to her shoulders. She has gray eyes. Her eyes turn into a much darker gray-black when she is in phantom mode. Ein wears a yellow Chinese top with red bias, a gray short skirt and both her gray bra straps are shown inside her top. Ein also wears red dress shoes where the straps are behind her foot. Ein in the game wears the same yellow top only it has short sleeves and red shoes but her gray skirt is switched with blue short leggings. Personality Ein could be seen as a very cold person. Being brainwashed with no memories of her past she has little understanding of her actual feelings. Most the time she can be seen as apathetic or distant, but that's the only way she can function. Ein has never really lived for herself, only doing stuff for her master and eventually her successor. It should be duly noted that she does not have the mental psyche to kill a person on her own, she can only kill when told or in self defense. Role in the Story Ein is one of four heroines in the game. She makes her appearance right along side with the other heroine Claudia Mccunen. In the first arc, Ein serves as a mentor to zwei as she teaches him and eventually molds him into another version of herself. Ein is the first ever Phantom of Inferno and She gains the affections of zwei and was eventually saved by him when she was forced into going against Inferno. Zwei gives her the name Elen and they run away together heading North(If her path is chosen.). They are both eventually caught by there respective masters and separated. She eventually sacrifices herself for her master by jumping in front of Zwei before he could shoot Scythe. She is responsible for zwei's heavy guilt and sorrow. In the second arc, Ein is believed to be dead. She makes no visual appearances until the very end, but is behind a lot of the events that happen in the arc. Ein was behind the death of the Yakuza and a stray bullet that startles all the senior members of Inferno (eventually leading to the death of the leader of the Bloodies, Issac.) If her rout was chosen she comes face to face with zwei on top of a train warning him to escape from Inferno. She is eventually sent to kill zwei by Scythe. While on her mission she finds a broken zwei who pleads with her to kill him in witch she ask's him back. The two run off together, heading south to try and get away from the organization of Inferno. Skills Ein is the most experienced and skilled of all the Phantoms. Being the first person to ever be given the titled Phantom, Ein went through over three years of harsh physical training. Although she does not hold any special talents like her successors, Ein skill's are more honed in on then any one that came after her. Ein posses a broad knowledge of firearms, but her true work is seen through close quarters combat. Having the knowledge of every vital organ in the body, she can easily kill anyone with one blow. Using special techniques, she has demolished ribs with a simple shoulder block and even having the ability to immediately stop a persons heart with one swift kick. Ein fights very defensively, waiting for a chance to counter her opponent with a fatal blow. It could also be said that she uses that time to study her opponent, and best figure out how to beat them. This was seen when she fought the Zalen Zwestern, allowing them to attack her before ending the fight with a few crushing blows. Ein has been seen to have had sturdy knowledge of battle tactics. Although she is not nearly as skilled in it as her successor Zwei, she has been seen to have outwitted drei using them. In her fight with Drei at the church in the game, Ein fought at Drei's pace allowing her to believe she had the upper hand, when she became careless she then used it as the perfect opportunity to try and eliminate her. Relationship Scythe Master Ein is Scythe's loyal experiment. She is more then willing to die for him. Being brainwashed and conditioned, Ein see's herself as nothing more then a tool for her master. She is dutiful and loyal, following his every command at whim. Zwei (Reiji) Ein views Zwei as her other half. After training him, she began to take on a bit more human feel having a companion. She eventually grew heavy admiration and love for him when he saved her life. She admits that she would do anything to protect him no matter what the cost. Drei (Cal) Drei can be viewed as an enemy to Ein or somewhat of her rival. Wanting to protect Reiji, she has made many attempts to try and get rid of Drei. It could also be said that Ein feels threatened by Drei, even admitting that Drei was the only person she has ever hated, being that Reiji loved her as well. Mio- Ein's relationship with Mio is a mystery. Although she holds no ill feelings toward her, she can also be seen being cold and holding no reguard for her feelings. Ein did go in search of Mio after she had been kidnapped by Drei, but that was due to her wanting to stop Zwei's sadness and probable attempts of rescuing her. Trivia *Ein means the number "one" in German. Category:Characters